Pasando la navidad
by la-novh94
Summary: se acerca noche buena , que pasara en la mansion hellsing. usando al autor que relata y no es ninguno de los personajes


Pasando la navidad.

Era un veintitrés de diciembre, en la casa Hellsing todos se preparaban para la noche buena, bueno había excepciones como alucard que le daba igual la navidad, o integra que estaba ocupada con el papeleo diario que parecía que nunca había descanso pero continuamos con la historia.

Seras estaba súper feliz pasaría su primera navidad en la casa Hellsing, así que se esmeraría en dar regalos, así que partió temprano ese día a buscar los regalos perfectos para sus maestros pip y Walter.

Señor Walter saldré de compras así que si me buscan dígales que estoy durmiendo y que no estaré disponible dijo seras al mayordomo que estaba ocupado poniendo adornos en la sala principal, era algo arriesgado que anduviera en esa escalera sin que lo estuvieran ayudando, así que en un desliz que tuvo Walter cayo, menos mal que seras aun no salía de la habitación esperando la respuesta de Walter y lo atrapo si no seguro que Walter no la contaba.

A gracias señorita victoria, agradeció Walter, claro yo la cubro de su salida y por favor no diga a nadie lo que paso. Seras dijo está bien pero Walter por favor pide ayuda no puedes decorar tu solo la sala diles a los demás sirvientes o a los gansos, creo que les agradaría decorar la mansión. Walter dijo lo tendré presente señorita ahora parta pronto por qué no alcanzara regalos.

Seras salió contenta de la mansión esta sería una buena navidad.

Llegando al centro comercial, su mente comenzó a divagar que le regalaría a ellos además le ajustaría el dinero, es que no le quedo mucho de su aguinaldo después de un incidente que hizo en la mansión integra la obligo a pagar los daños así que se quedo como con un cuarto de aguinaldo además de que aun debe la reparación del incidente (la autora no quiere dar detalles).

Así pasó de tienda en tienda buscando regalos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing.

Walter había llamado a los gansos salvajes para que le ayudaran a decorar.

Muy bien muchachos supongo que tienen energía y que no están ebrios o que no pasan por la resaca, porque necesito que este lugar brille.

Pip dijo tienes suerte hoy es el día previo en que salimos de juerga y de compras, así que aun no estamos con resaca y tenemos energía. Verdad chicos, los demás gansos asintieron y dijeron siiiii señor.

Walter dijo me alegra contar con ustedes así que-sacando lista- ahora nos dividiremos en 5 equipos:

Equipo 1 se encargara de poner luces afuera de la mansión.

Equipo 2 se encargara de poner luces en el jardín.

Equipo 3 me ayudara a decorar la sala.

Equipo 4 pondrá el árbol.

Equipo 5 decorara puertas y pondrá el famoso muérdago en los lugares indicados para hacer bromas.

Listo a distribuirse dijo Walter dándole a cada equipo lo que necesitarían.

Mientras en el centro comercial.

Seras había logrado conseguir un regalo para pip, había decidido regalarle una nueva bufanda, un parche y una caja de buros buenos. Así misma se dijo bueno aun faltan 3 a seguir buscando miro el reloj era mediodía debería de apresurarse para llegar antes del atardecer y esconder sus regalos.

Así que pensó y dijo bueno tengo que apresurarme dejara los regalos difíciles al final (integra y alucard sería difícil escogerles un regalo) hora de escoger el regalo de Walter.

Siguió viendo aparadores cuando lo vio era tan bello y reluciente era un hermoso reloj de bolsillo, inmediatamente seras dijo lo quiero. Entro en la tienda y pregunto cuánto costaba, para fortuna de ella si alcanzaba para su presupuesto y lo compro.

Salió feliz ahora solo le faltaba conseguir 2 regalos menos.

Mientras en la mansión los equipos hacían un buen trabajo, el equipo 4 planeaba su estrategia ahí fue donde le toco a pip estar, pip dijo ok todos escúchenme si quieren besar chicas lindas pongan los muérdagos donde ellas pasen el mayor tiempo o sea en la cocina, en la sala y a la entrada de la mansión además en los jardines para mayor romance así que tomen repartió un puñito de muérdagos a cada sub sección del equipo y en marcha diciendo eso las sub secciones desaparecieron como ninjas.

En el centro comercial

Seras continuaba viendo aparadores hasta que dio con una tienda ocultista, y como dicen la curiosidad es irresistible. Entrando apenas a la tienda una bella voz femenina le hablo, buenas tardes draculina que te trae a mi tienda, seras simplemente se le erizo el pelo y respondió, a buenas tardes como sabe lo que soy, a lo que la voz femenina dijo o fácilmente puedo ver tu aura, seras se quedo con cara de :o, o puede mostrarse , de la nada apareció una mujer que parecía vestida de gitana, era hermosa y seras simplemente no salió de su cara de sorpresa, la gitana le dijo espero y no pienses alimentarte de mí, seras negó con la cabeza y dijo no yo sería incapaz de hacer eso, la gitana dijo lo sé puedo ver eso solo quería hacer un broma, seras simplemente suspiro. La gitana hablo veo que buscas 2 regalos crees que te pueda ayudar.

Seras simplemente dijo son 2 personas especiales así que no se que regalarles, la gitana se acerco y tomo su mano y cerró los ojos unos minutos y dijo o ya veo bueno tengo algo para el caballero. Diciendo eso salió de la habitación y después entro con una maleta y la abrió le dijo a seras crees que esto le interese a tu señor, mostrando unos muñecos vudú de casi todos en la mansión, inclusive de la sección trece, seras se sorprendió y dijo como …como consiguió esos muñecos , la gitana dijo eso quería es un secreto ahora dime los quieres o no, seras pensaba y analizaba si le daba esos muñecos a su maestro podría causar un pandemonio en la mansión, o podrían librarse de la sección trece, la gitana dijo tómalo o déjalo, seras dijo solamente no puede ser el de la sección trece, la gitana dijo um puede ser , tomo solo a los muñequitos de la sección trece y los empaco en una bolsa navideña, y la gitana dijo bueno algo más que te puede sorprender es que las personas les gusta recordar los buenos momentos, aunque las mayorías de las veces esos gloriosos momentos son olvidados no crees que a ella le gustaría recordar su vida feliz antes de ser líder, seras pensó , mmm… hacerla recordar la felicidad que vivo tal vez le quitaría lo grinch a integra así que dijo acepto enséñeme lo que tiene, la gitana de nuevo salió de la habitación y regreso después con una pequeña cajita la abrió y seras se sorprendió aun mas, era un relicario precioso, la gitana le dijo adelante ábrelo, seras lo tomo y abrió y vio como salía de ahí una escena de ella cuando era una niña al lado de sus padres sonriendo, seras lo dejo en la caja y dijo cuanto seria por todo, la gitana dijo aparta lo que debes de pagar de pasaje y dame el resto. Seras vio que haciendo eso era muy poco lo que le pedía. Seras dijo pero eso es muy poco, la gitana le dijo no importa en cuanto te lo venda el hecho es que los aras felices a los 2, seras agradeció y salió de la tienda y antes de partir le dijo feliz navidad.

Ya para regresar a la mansión noto que estaba atardeciendo así que se apresuro apenas toco la puerta Walter le abrió y le dijo justo a tiempo señorita vaya a dormir algo.

Seras fue corriendo a su habitación y escondió los regalos, después se metió a dormir a su ataúd exhausta.

Mañana seria noche buena y tal vez abría fiesta por ver la decoración que había quedado estupenda, sin más cerró los ojos y durmió.


End file.
